Yellow eyes
by Solus Rom Veritus
Summary: Peter and Lucius are sent by Voldemort to collect Hermoine from her home and they both have confrontations with residents. Non-Con hints and. . . well it's a ficlet and I don't think theres a category to really descripe the strangeness. (I don't own chara


"Wormtail! Stay down here while I get her, keep a watch out for her parent." Lucius called out as he ascended the stairs to the second floor of Hermoines home. We'd been sent to kidnap her. . .  
  
But I had stopped paying attention to our task the moment those yellow eyes had fixed on me. A bright fire of hate and hunger radiating form the corner of the room.  
  
I remembered those eyes well.  
  
They haunted my dreams. Sweet filled nights of sharp teeth and pin point claws sinking further into my flesh. The miniature tiger like feline hated Scappers with a passion. And he knew that I was Scappers.  
  
A bushy ginger tail flicking past the ray of light above the small form as he continued to stare. One firm ginger leg slowly stepping forward as my eyes remained transfixed on that burning gaze. The movement brought his head into the light, a firm and slightly rounded tabby shaped lump with ears pressed flat to the top. Too big for a normal cat. . . so big he could swallow me whole.  
  
Bite of my pretty tail off in one go. . .  
  
My claws nothing more then a distractant as those sabber-tooth fangs bring a sickening crunch to my bones so that he may leisurely tare me into pieces. . .  
  
I was shaking with fear, sweat starting to drip on my brow. This was the monster of my nightmares. This was the dark creature lurking in the shadows of my head. Only he was real this time.  
  
A scream sounded from above and I jumped with a squeak. My head shot up to the ceiling, as if I could look through it to see what Malfoy was, no doubt, now doing. Her desperate pleas for help sounding on deaf ears as the sound of knocking furniture alerted me to her capture. Lucius had seemed awfully excited about being the one to come get her. His silver eyes had glistened in sadistic glee at the mere thought of it.  
  
A shift in the light drew my attention back to Crookshanks. Was he closer? He seemed closer, but he was in the exact same position. His left leg out slightly in front of his right, ears pressed down and that penetrating stare boring into my soul. But I could see the blades of his shoulders in the light. Had I been able to see them before? Could he have moved closer while I was distracted?  
  
No, the light must have moved. A shift in the clouds. I was being paranoid. He was only a cat. I was not a rat anymore. . . he was nothing to fear.  
  
But then his right leg lifted and moved forward more, the blades of his shoulders rolling slightly as the ginger fur rippled in the slight moon light. Without moving my eyes I let out a little squeak and backed into the wall behind me. This was stupid! He was just a cat. Just the sharp teeth dripping with saliva as he crunched my dreaming bones. Just the muzzle that lets loose the war cry of a banshee before descending on my small furry form, my entire body no bigger then that massive tom cat head. His eyes had not moved from mine the entire time and I felt that he could see my nightmare images. Could he see the dreams I had of him nightly? Or perhaps he was the one who put them there? He almost smiled that contented cat grin of a Cheshire in a tree. I was little Alice lost in the woods. . . my path had been swept away and I had no idea where to go.  
  
The sounds from above where muffled, the frantic struggle ending with a loud smashing and soon followed by desperate pleas for mercy from the girls throat. But I was focused on that yellow stare. On the left foot as it followed the right forward slowly and revealed the large torso of ginger fur to the light. The stomach in which my worst fears see my end. That slight bulge could be from where he had already eaten a rat. Would its squirming form still be trying to escape or would a cold corpse great me when I joined it? My grave staring at me from behind static fur. Each stipe of orange, brown and strawberry blond standing on end. A small sound met my ears and I could hear his purring. That deep rumble from his throat inviting me to join its origin. I dropped my wand in frozen fear as the shaking grew in my hands to the point where I could no longer make a fist to grip the slight wood.  
  
He wasn't just a cat, but hadn't I always known that? He was the devil incarnate. He was my punishment. . . my end. All those nights of muffled sobs as I woke. Lilys eyes staring at me through the slight green flecks around those yellow irises. James hate filled glare watching from within those pupils. 'You killed us. We trusted you and you killed us!'. Their cries audible in his rumbling purr.  
  
I jumped again when a cloud sobbing scream echoed through the house and was followed by a rhythmic thumping on the walls above. The tea set in the cabinet next to me rattling with every shake of the walls. The little patterned teas spoons shaking in their floral cups even as she her sobs where muffled with a yell from Malfoy to be quiet. The sound of the house shuddering with every slam covering the purr from my attacker. . . shutting out the cries from my old friends.  
  
My eyes shifted back to the ground. He had definitely moved forward this time. His hind legs taught in the light and the beginning of his tail visible before it sank into the darkness behind. The bushy end flicking out into the light timed with every shudder of the walls.  
  
I brought my hands up to my chest to implore him. Slowly sliding down the wall as those sunlight orbs accused me endlessly. "Please! Please don't do this! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please!" I had started to sob as I slid to the ground. My arms bend double over my chest and my knees drawing up to meet them as the devilish feline took another step towards me. My only answer the drawing back of his thin lips and hissing that released from between fangs. A slight sheen of spit leaving his mouth with the throaty threat. I could see the veins on the roof of his mouth and the perforated surface of his tongue. Harsh as sand paper.  
  
"Please!" I sobbed as his hind legs lowered the ground for leverage as he prepared to spring. A loud grunt from Lucius above barely noticed as I pulled my hands up to shield my face. This was it! He was going to eat me!  
  
I heard the war cry just like in my dreams as he pounced onto my arms. Those teeth sinking into my flesh and sharp claws hooking my clothes. But I did not fight. It would be no use. He would bite me up any minute now and swallow me whole. By pleading continued as I curled onto myself, sobbing uncontrollably and waiting for that crunch of bones when he clamped onto my neck. My arms and face where bleeding form claw cuts, a large chunk of my hand missing as he made for the second bite on my chin. A horrible growl ensuing from his throat as he began to eat me alive as I always knew he would. Part of me already in that gingery grave waiting for me to join them.  
  
Suddenly there was a sharp ripping where he had been attached and I saw his ginger form flung through he nearest window. An indignant screech from his still blood filled mouth as the glass shattered to allow his form exit.  
  
Above me stood a happily smirking Malfoy with his right hand enclosed in a fist of the girls hair. Both her hands where holding his wrist and she was only slightly struggling as she sobbed out her heart every bit as much as I was. Her nightie was ribbed down the front showing one full breast and the lace at the bottom was mattered and stuck to itself with something. Tears where streaming down her cheeks as her knees continued to buckle slightly and a sheen of drying blood could be seen on the inside of her thighs.  
  
But I payed it no mind.  
  
I deserved to be eaten. I deserved to be devoured by sharp fangs and yellow eyes. I dimly heard Lucius yell at me for a moment before leaving with the girl. My shuddering sobs and pleading for redemption met on deaf ears until that ginger head with it's burning gaze reappeared in the broken window and he made his way back to my shuddering form. 


End file.
